


Push

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a <i>thing</i> about the sounds that Ben makes while they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Arrow00 on Valentine's Day 2008

Ben moans, and Ray closes his eyes in a desperate attempt to hold onto his control. He has a _thing_ about the sounds that Ben makes while they have sex. Ben usually doesn't make any sounds in bed; too controlled even when they are fucking to let go. But sometimes, sometimes, Ray can push and push and push at Ben until he's writhing and moaning, so close to screaming that all Ray can do is grin down ferally at him and push him some more.

Sometimes, though, Ben just lets go because he knows it's the easiest, fastest way to rip Ray's control to shreds. The most expedient way to get what he wants, which is Ray, incoherent, pounding harder and harder into him, forgetting gentle, forgetting careful. Ben is not above blatant manipulation when it comes to such things.

-fin-


End file.
